


Tell Me Why

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: In which Lorenzo and Robin have a secret history.





	Tell Me Why

**Tell Me Why**  
  
**_Paris_**  
  
**_November 2001_**  
  
Eventually he was going to have to tell her. About his past. About the woman who lived on his dreams and who haunted his soul and caused the darkness, the emptiness, in his eyes that she always said that she could see when she looked very fixedly at him.  
  
She wanted to know why he was so sad; why he was so forlorn, so detached. Why he couldn’t fully give himself to her. He said it wasn’t because she was HIV positive but she didn’t know if she could believe him. So many attempts at relationships had been shot down because of her disease- or worse, her fears. She was a strong, independent woman but yet she was afraid to die alone.   
  
He was afraid of nothing, or so he said. But in the quiet of the night, when she was lying in his arms, breathing softly beside him, her thick, chestnut locks of hair fanned out over his chest, he was afraid of her. Afraid to let someone else into the dark recesses of the hole he called his heart. Afraid to allow someone in after what had happened to Sophie. Even if Robin was beautiful, smart, unbelievably caring and intelligent with the prettiest doe eyes he had ever seen. Even if she was his best student and the only one who could comprehend the things he tried to teach in his classroom.  
  
It was still a taboo - possibly always would be - to date a professor but for once in her life, she had not cared in the least. She was tired of hiding behind her fears and the mask that told that world that she was fine, just fine. She was trying not to fear that he would never love her the way she did him.  
  
But he did love her, he did. As much as it was possible for someone like him to love another. His love had cost him Sophie and one day he was sure it would cost him Robin. That was the one thing he couldn’t bear so he decided to end it. End it before she could be seriously hurt or worse. Before she could die in his arms the way Sophie had.   
  
He would do anything to ensure her safety - even telling her who he was; what he was. She would certainly run for the hills after that and though it would hurt to see her go, he would know it was for the best.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?” she asked, looking at him with a questioning stare on her lovely, pure, unspotted face.  
  
“I just think its time for you to go,” he said, climbing out of the bed they had shared for the past three months. Secretly, of course, away from the prying eyes of the university.  
  
“I don’t get it. I say I love you and you tell me it can’t be and then you start fighting with me. Why?” she asked. “Why do you always push me away when we are just getting close?”  
  
“I have my reasons,” he said. “If you were smart as you like everyone to think you are, you’d run away from me right now.”  
  
Robin shook her head and fixed her hands on her slender hips. The hips he loved to caress and explore on the dark nights when his soul was most restless. “Please don’t shut me out, Lorenzo. You know everything about me. Maybe its time you share some things about yourself.”  
  
Lorenzo threw up his hands and then roughly grabbed her by the arms. “You want to know everything about me, Robin?” he demanded. “Fine. I’ll tell you and then you can walk away because it’s what best for you.”  
  
She flicked his hands away, looking a bit intimidated, but also unafraid. Just like Sophie had been fearless when he told her the truth about who he was.  
  
“Robin, you told me about your ex, Jason. You told me he was dangerous, that he broke your heart. I could do a lot worse than that.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Robin demanded. For once, the thought of Jason didn’t set her teeth on edge or cause her heart to sink into her toes. Perhaps she was already too far gone in love with Lorenzo, though it seemed as if he was just about to become another man in a long string of loves she had lost.  
  
“Robin, baby,” he said condescendingly. “You act like you were the first woman in my life. Like you’re my everything. Well you’re not. There were others before you.”  
  
Robin nodded, feeling sick in spite of herself. “Did you love them?”  
  
Lorenzo nodded, some of the fight and fire going out of him. “I loved one of them. And she died because of me. Because of who I am. Because of my family. Because of what they do.”  
  
“You make your family sound like animals - or criminals.”  
  
“Those are too kind of words for them,” he spat. “My father, my brother, my uncles … They were all involved with the mob -”  
  
Robin cut him off. “If this is some kind of joke at my expense …” She hated the mob and everything it represented, everything that it had cost her and the people she loved most.  
  
“Do I look like I‘m telling a party line?” Lorenzo demanded.   
  
Robin shook her head mutely. No, he was not joking. This was real and gut-wrenchingly familiar. Lorenzo was about to choose the live of crime over her and it hurt worse than a thousand knife cuts to her soul.  
  
Lorenzo looked unfazed by the tears in her eyes, or tried to anyway. “She died in my arms, Robin. All because of an arms’ deal that went wrong. And do you know the worst part?”  
  
“What?” Robin asked, feeling there could be nothing worse than loving someone and losing them forever. After all, who knew better than her the pain that it brought? The way it could break you, bring you to your knees?  
  
“With her last breath, she said she forgave me. That she didn’t even blame me,” Lorenzo answered softly.   
  
“What’s so horrible about that?” Robin asked. “She forgave you. She didn’t hold you responsible so you shouldn’t blame yourself either. You keep everyone at bay and she wouldn’t want you too.”  
  
Lorenzo glared at her darkly. “What makes you think you know her?”  
  
“I just know that if she loved you the way-” her voice faltered and then she bravely continued -”the way I do, then she would never want you to be unhappy.”  
  
“My love will break you, Robin. In time, you’ll see that.” She watched unshed tears swimming in his eyes and without hesitation walked over to him, and took his big, cold hands in her small ones.  
  
“Then can we just live one day at a time please?” Robin asked. “That’s all I ask. I’m not going to live forever, neither are you, so why can’t we just live for today?”  
  
“Those are just words, Robin …”   
  
Robin placed his hands over her chest. He could feel her heartbeat hammering under his palm, could almost feel her love for him pulsating into him and it scared him. Terrified him. Made him weak in the knees.  
  
“Those are not just words to me, Lorenzo. I love you and I always will but I know it can’t last forever. I have a timeline on my life as we all do and I especially don’t know when it can all end but I am tired of living in the past, letting my fears control me. I will jump into whatever we have with both feet, if you promise to be there to catch me.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Robin.”  
  
“Love hurts, Lorenzo. Just love me enough to make the pain go away. I promise to try to do the same for you.” She reached up onto her tiptoes and began to wipe away his tears away one by one.  
  
He was afraid for her, he was afraid for the future, but he knew in that moment that giving her up was never going to be an option.   
  
**FIN**


End file.
